and says, It looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise
by xIrelandx
Summary: Apollo never expected to be 23 and divorced - but here he was, and things were only looking down from here. That is, until his ex's divorce lawyer offers him some help. Prompted on tumblr by an AU meme: Going through a divorce AU. Phoenix/Apollo. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Apollo tapped his pen on the table and sighed deeply. This is not where he thought he'd be at twenty-three. He and Klavier had only been married for, what, six months? Was it even that?

He guess this shows him for marrying someone based solely on the sex. It was great, but what did they really have in common? Law, Apollo reminded himself. Klavier used to be real into the law, wanting to be a prosecutor and all that. Until his older defense attorney brother went nuts and -

Well, Apollo guesses that'd kill it for anybody. "Is this all? Everything settled?" Apollo doesn't really care for the way Klavier is sizing up the attorney on his left. Not in an I could so beat you down in court way, but in a damn I'd fuck your socks off way. It makes Apollo's stomach turn, not so much with jealousy as with embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's all." Apollo didn't bother getting a lawyer because unlike Klavier, he actually still gives a damn about the justice system and doing the right thing and is finishing up law school as they speak.

Or he would be, if he could find himself a decent mentor. Klavier nods, but looks away as soon as Apollo tilts his head up. He runs a hand down the front of his attorney's suit jacket, and the man looks satisfyingly uncomfortable. He knows what Klavier's doing here - trying to piss Apollo off, make him jealous, slipping a business card in to this guy's - Mr. Wright? - pocket. "Give ma a call, ja?" he says. The lawyer just sort of blinks and goes um. Klavier winks and heads out, not bothering with a second glance at his now ex-husband.

Apollo sighs again and lets his head hit the table. He didn't even listen to the list as Mr. Wright was reading off. He didn't really care about what Klavier wanted, not anymore. He was done trying to keep them both happy, especially when what Klavier wanted was something that made Apollo so miserable -

"Are you okay?" Apollo looks up. Klavier's attorney is still standing against the wall, head tilted and looking at Apollo in concern.

"Yeah," Apollo mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine."

"I mean, I know that's a lie," the older man continues. "But I guess it's good that you're willing to say you are?"

"What makes you think it's a lie?"

He shrugs. "Divorces aren't pretty, and you seem kind of defeated. You just sat there and let him take everything."

Apollo shrugs. "He would have done that anyway. I'm not even sure if I want anything…"

"It's a little too late now," he sighs. "I could always work it out with him, for you. I can be pretty convincing when I want."

Apollo was startled. "Uhm, aren't you supposed to be helping him?"

The man shrugs. "I've known him and his brother for a little while. This is just another favor he's asked of me. Believe me, he owes me more than one." He pauses, and with a stupid grin, says, "He owes me two!" Apollo snorts, covering his head with his hands again. He can hear the lawyer laughing at himself.

"That's pretty terrible. Like, dad joke terrible."

"Well," he shrugs, "I am a dad."

"Damn," Apollo says, then winces. "Uh, I mean -" He's raising an eyebrow at Apollo, who's never been good at keeping his mouth shut. He can't possibly get any more humiliated, so he says, "No, I mean damn."

The older man chuckles and pulls out the seat Klavier had been occupying just a few minutes ago. "No need to be so disappointed. I am single," he smirks. Apollo blushes and stutters. His face is so red it's tingling. Mr. Wright holds out his hand. "I'm Phoenix."

Apollo takes it. "I'm, uh, Apollo." He thinks he might start crying. He's never felt so much like a loser. "But I guess you kinda knew that."

Phoenix waves his hand passively, leaning back in the chair. "So Klavier tells me you're a lawyer?"

Apollo shrugs. "I'm in law school, not finished yet. I gotta find myself an internship first," he sighs. "Everyone I've applied to is full already, though. Just my luck," he shrugs.

"You could always come work for me." Apollo looks up and hums, staring off into space. "I'm being serious, Mr. Justice."

People rarely use Apollo's last name, they think it sounds stupid. So at the sound of it, he looks over, eyes a little wider. "Wh-what?"

"I mean it," the other man is beaming. "How often does a cute young lawyer just appear out of nowhere?" Apollo's blushing, still unable to tell if this man is joking or not. "Seriously. How about you meet me at that noodle stand by People Park at six? I'll pay."

Phoenix is standing up, and getting his things in order, and smiling at Apollo, and Apollo is just blinking at him like an idiot. "Is this- is this a, a date? Or an - an interview?"

Phoenix shrugs. "Why not both? See you at six, Polly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo bites his lip as he continues to follow the directions being squawked out by the phone in his hand. He's only been divorced for a week, but his palms are sweating at the thought of meeting up again with Mr. Wright. Surely this was too soon - and too strange a situation. It isn't a date per se - at least, he doesn't think it is - but he can't deny feeling his stomach grow a little lighter at the sound of his now ex-husband's divorce lawyer. They were supposed to meet last week at six, but Apollo received a call asking if they could reschedule - Mr. Wright's ("Phoenix, please! I feel old enough as it is -") daughter managed to accidentally set the kitchen on fire.

Apollo's wary. Mr. Wright - Phoenix - seems like a genuinely nice man. But Apollo has been asked out on fake dates before (mostly by Klavier, who enjoyed getting him all riled up), and he doesn't know anything about the man he's supposed to be meeting, outside of the fact that he's a lawyer. His voice on the phone sounded distracted, generally amused by the situation at hand. "I told her putting a fork in the microwave was a bad idea," he'd said by way of explanation.

But Apollo also wonders why it is that he's to be meeting Mr. Wright at the man's home. One of them is much too trusting an individual.

He stops at an apartment door, one floor up. The sign on the door had clearly once read "Wright & Co. Law Offices," but that has been scratched out and replaced with "Wright Anything Agency!" Apollo straightens his jacket, acknowledging that every little adjustment made to his appearance is done for the purpose of procrastination. He's nervous.

"This must be the right place" he mutters to himself, attempting to stamp out his anxiety with the affirmation. He breathes deeply, wiping his hands on his thighs before he knocks on the door.

The door opens almost immediately. "Oh, Apollo! I'm so glad you could make it!" The man, Phoenix Wright, is beaming at him, like he's greeting an old friend. He's still got on his clothes from court, although the jacket has been discarded and the sleeves rolled up. Apollo's a little mesmerized. This might just be the most attractive man he's ever met. He's too busy staring blankly at his host to speak for a moment. Mr. Wright smirks, and tilts his head. "Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to come in?"

"Uh!" Apollo forces himself inside, his heart racing and his face turning beet red. Jesus, Apollo, way to go! You couldn't have just said something cool like 'Why not both?' You had to go and make a fool of yourself. "S-sorry," he stammers out, feeling guilty even for apologizing. He does it too much, and that's something Klavier always took issue with.

"It's okay," there is a smirk he can hear just barely in the older man's voice. "I'm flattered." The words come up right behind him, and he can feel Mr. - Phoenix's - hands removing the blazer from his shoulders.

Keep calm, Apollo, he tells himself. "Thanks." He lets out a breath, proud of himself for not stuttering this time.

"No problem." The man sounds amused. Apollo's not sure if it's a perpetual thing with him, or if Apollo's done something particularly 's probably not laughing at you, Apollo tries to tell himself, but it's hard to shake off years' worth of insecurities. "Relax," Phoenix says. His voice lacks the tint of laughter now. "Just go sit down on the couch, okay?"

Apollo starts to move, tries to relax, but he's also hyper aware of the hand on his back. It feels... nice. It feels warm. He can't ever remember Klavier being as tactile.

Ugh, don't even think about it, Justice. Apollo approaches the couch, but finds himself confronted with what looks like a literal minefield. The floor, both couches and coffee table are littered with what Apollo can only guess are props for a magic show. "Are you a magician in your spare time?" he asks.

"What?" Phoenix pokes his head out of the kitchen and sighs almost immediately. "God dammit, Trucy," he mumbles to himself. "No," he says a little more loudly. "That's all my daughter's stuff. I told her to clean up before she left for her show, but she -"

"Hasn't even left yet!" A blue blur races from a closed door to Apollo's right, nearly running straight into him. "Sorry, Daddy!" she shouts. This must be Mr. Wright's daughter. The girl looks to be about fifteen, and she is all energy. She bounces to give her dad a kiss on the cheek - one he accepts, albeit with a look of gentle scolding on his face. "I gotta go -"

"Trucy," he says, raising eyebrows at her. "I told you I had date tonight, didn't I?" A date. A date. Oh my god. This is a date.

"Yes, Daddy," she says, eyes shifting. "I'll - I'll make sure to clean up before your date gets here!"

Phoenix frowns. "Uh, Trucy?" he nods his head in Apollo's direction. Trucy turns to look at Apollo. She claps a hand to her cheek, mouth open in surprise. "You're a little late for that."

"Oh, gosh I'm - sorry - can't stay to talk -" The girl - Trucy - wraps her arms around Apollo's waist for a quick hug. Apollo is a bit thrown off - not upset, just confused. He isn't used to such spontaneous shows of affection. "I'm sure I'll see you again later," she says. She smiles at him, and it's just as wide as her father's smile. Apollo can't help but smile back as she runs out the door, shouting something in pig-Latin and pulling a pair of obnoxiously large panties out of thin air.

Phoenix sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Apollo says, waving his hand. "My roommate's pretty much the same way. All his space stuff is just strewn all over the apartment."

"Roommate?" He says it with some intensity that makes Apollo look up, surprised. Phoenix doesn't make an attempt to cover up what... Apollo doesn't want to let himself think is jealousy.

"Yeah," Apollo says, shifting a hula-hoop off the couch. "Clay. We've been best friends forever. He's letting me stay with him and his girlfriend until I figure out... well, everything."

"Girlfriend?" Apollo's sweating now. Why is he so interested? He can't possibly be jealous. That can't possibly be relief in his voice. I mean, that's what it looks like, that's what it sounds like, but that can't possibly be it. But all the same, Phoenix has a soft smile on his face as he rinses out a coffee mug. "And his girlfriend is okay with you staying there?"

"Y-yeah," Apollo looks away when he stammers. "Juniper's really sweet. She keeps knitting me scarves, though. I think it's because she doesn't really know what to say or how to comfort me. But still, it's the middle of summer. I don't really know what to do with them all."

"Scarves?"

"Yeah. It's all she knows how to knit." Apollo pauses, trying desperately to think of something more interesting to talk about. But he can't, so he flatly continues. "I think they're supposed to be diamond-patterned, but they kinda look like hearts."

"Hm."

Apollo twiddles his thumbs and contemplates the carpet. What were they supposed to talk about? The law? No, that would be like talking about work for him, and surely he doesn't want to do that. This is supposed to be a casual dinner, they were just getting to know each other. School? Apollo really doesn't want to encroach on any territory that might remind Phoenix of just how much younger he was. Family? Apollo doesn't have any -

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

Apollo looks up. Phoenix is smiling at him - almost a smirk, but much softer. "Don't worry about it."

"About what?" Now he is worrying, and he didn't even know why.

"Talking." Holy shit. How did he know what I was thinking about? "Your thinking is not nearly as quiet as you think it is."

"Gah! Sorry!" Apollo is curling in upon himself.

"You don't need to apologize -"

"I'm sorry!" Apollo blurts. He covers his mouth, then his eyes, and then uses both hands to cover his entire face. "It's a compulsion -"

"I understand," Phoenix says softly. Apollo can feel that he's standing nearby, feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Just know that you don't have to, okay?" Apollo nods, trying to hold back the impulse to apologize again. "I forgive you."

"Okay." Apollo says. God, I'm such a loser.

"Dinner's ready."

"Uh- o-okay." Phoenix pulls Apollo's hands away from his face, holding onto his right hand to pull him upright. Apollo bumps into his chest, and the flush travels down his neck. If Phoenix notices, he's too polite to point it out.


End file.
